On my Grounds
by Masterful Potato
Summary: Kyoko, Ren and the Ishibashi brothers are sent to a three month vacation. What's the catch and who will they meet once they arrive? Well, it's going to be one hell of a vacation for all of them. Comment interactive - YOU CHOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!
1. Chapter 1:  Jealous much?

Who said a vacation was bliss?

Kyoko, Ren and the Ishibashi brothers are sent to a three month "vacation"

What's the catch and who will they meet once they arrive? Well, it's going to be one HECK of a vacation for them.

"Ren, how are you on this fine day?" Said the President as Ren walked in and towards the seat in front of the company director. "Maybe the couch in the back will be better suited for you; I'm expecting more visitors about the same... how should I say, _problem_."

"Of course, and what do you mean by problem? Have I done anything wrong?" Ren asked a little worried about what his boss wanted to talk about, getting up to sit down in a darker place, more isolated area of Lory's office, shielding his poor helpless eyes from the Bosses "original" costume, and to avoid the looks of weird fan girls; If he was here because of trouble, then screaming fan girls are sure to come. _I really hope it's not about my parents, maybe something happened? Is that's why he wanted to see me and not Yashiro-san? But then again, if others are going to show up I don't think... I wonder if the visitors are my parents. No, there's no way-_ Before Ren could finish his thoughts the president answered: "Not at all, in fact it has nothing to do with your career, more about you as a person. Just relax and wait for the others to arrive." Lory noticed the worried look on Ren's face and added: "Don't worry it has nothing to do with your parents, everything is just fine."

There was a knock on the door: "Um, Takarada-san? The secretary told me to come in and... KYAH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to see you changing and um... I'll be waiting outside, until you..." Then Kyoko tried make eye contact, but blushed again "Eep, I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down Mogami, this" the President did a full 360 degrees spin to show off his costume "Is a one hundred percent authentic ceremonial batiks." responded the President. "A what?" asked a dumbstruck Kyoko. "Basically it's an Indian skirt." Replied the eccentric President of LME

"Oh that's...nice...So... It isn't underwear?"

Lory laughed "No, it isn't."

After a short awkward silence, a knock sounds throughout the room and Hikaru came in. "Good evening Takarada-san." Said the oldest Bridge Rock member "Kyoko-chan, you're already here? You left from TBM only about a minute before us, how did you come here so quickly?"

"Ah, Hikaru-kun, I was worried I'd be late so I came here as fast as I could. Where are Shinichi-san and Yuusei-san?"

"They were hungry so they stopped at a vending machine to get snacks. I was going to ask you if you wanted something to eat, but you were gone before I had the chance to offer you anything." Kyoko blushed a light pink and admitted that she was still on a diet for her Natsu. "Oh, that's too bad Kyoko-chan; maybe next time you would like to join me for lunch, we could eat something healthy"

"Maybe next time and only if you promise that they're will be no calorie dynamites. I swear, if all of you keep eating like that, all of your blood vessels will be clogged up by the time you are 30!"

Then, the two other Ishibashi brothers opened the door and Shinichi answered loudly: "That's so mean Kyoko-chan, do you really want us to die so soon? I'm quite disappointed in you, I thought we were friends." The joker mocked a frown and looked at the stunned girl and continued. "Do you hate us because of Shorty over there? Please don't take it to heart, it's not his fault he's so small. Maybe if he wears high heels from now on you will like us again?" At that Kyoko jumped back to life

"Yuusei-kun, that's mean Hikaru-kun isn't short." She walked towards the man in question and stood just under his chin, then turned her head back towards the Yuusei"See? He's taller than me. I mean, he's not even close to Tsuruga-san's height, but don't you think he's way too tall?" Yuusei starts to laugh and asks "How can someone be too tall, unless you're Godzilla, I don't think it's possible to be considered as too tall." Kyoko turned her face back towards Hikaru and stood up on the tip of her toes, shortening the distance between Hikaru and herself. Kyoko then turned her head to Yuusei and Shinichi and states "Well, let's say I wanted to kiss Hikaru-kun, don't you think it would be easier being his height? It's like a perfect romantic kiss. If he were as tall as Tsuruga-san there is no way I could kiss him, it would look so weird don't you think?"

"Oh really now Kyoko-chan, would you care to test that theory out? I'm sure I could find a way to show you a different approach to the situation."

"Eep T-ts-tsu- TSURUGA-SAN! "

As Kyoko entered the room Ren's heart started to beat faster, but he was a little disappointed when she didn't notice him. Although he was rather well hidden in the back of the room, if she turned around she could spot him no problem.

_I regret not sitting in closer to the President's desk, knowing her she'll want to sit in front to no miss out on anything. I really should've known that the President wouldn't bring crazy fan girls in his office._

Ren really wished Kyoko would turn around; he could easily imagine her blushing face as she tried to form an understandable sentence while being so flustered by a man's body. _So innocent, I wonder how she would react if I came out dressed like that. Would she run away screaming because I'm not her boss? But then again, I'm her, h_e cringed, _sempai. _He hated the word 'Sempai' so much; how could she not see his feelings towards her? But he had to admit having such a status could be an excuse to see or talk to her. It even brought her to his place a couple times before.

[**Knock Knock** "Good evening Takarada-san. Kyoko-chan, you're already here? You left from TBM only about a minute before us, how did you come here so quickly?"**]**

_Wait a minute; who is that guy and why is he calling her so familiarly? And is he saying she was just with him, I don't know of any new job she has, even if Yashiro missed it, and she usually calls me when she has a new role. _Ren's heart felt heavy, maybe he was her boyfriend and that was the reason they have to meet here. _I'm not ready for that, I should go—hang on; did he say US? Meaning she wasn't alone with him. I may still have a chance _

**[**"Oh, that's too bad Kyoko-chan; maybe next time you would like to join me for lunch, we could eat something healthy"**]**

_He isn't even her boyfriend, who does he think he is asking my Kyoko out like that with him and no one else? Poor guy, knowing Kyoko she's sure to reject any—_

**[**"Maybe next time and only if you promise that they're will be no calorie dynamites. I swear, if all of you keep eating like that, all of your blood vessels will be clogged up by the time you are 30!"**]**

_... What? _Ren couldn't believe that Kyokohadn't rejected him, Yashiro always has to convince her to come and cook for him, and shooting down every one of his invitations. Ren's eyes drifted down towards his clenched hands and glared at his legs. Life just isn't fair.

**[**"That's so mean Kyoko-chan!"**] **Ren's eyes shot up in surprise at the men who came into the room. They were also calling his girl by her name. _Aren't they any females in this group? Is it that every time she goes on that job she is surrounded may males?_

When Kyoko started to walk closer to 'Hikaru-kun' that's when Ren lost it, anger showed through his face, but in his eyes; you could see confusion and hurt. What was this anyway? _Is she bad mouthing me? I can't believe she actually thinks I'm too tall. _Ren let out a sad and soundless chuckle escape from his mouth, _well, she's still Kyoko. Wanting her first kiss to be a romantic one, it has you written all over it, my dear Kyoko. _

Then, Ren saw the look on the face of the man whom was standing way to close to his girl and he just wanted to piss the little guy off. It would be a win-win, Kyoko would back off of that Hikaru guy and Ren would state his claim on his girl.

Well, that's chapter one. Please, PLEASE help me out with my English if you find any mistakes. I have a really hard time writing so much and it's not my first language. It should be good, but sometimes structure's is weird.

~Skill it


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

**If you have not read the updated story description, I have decided to make this a comment interactive story, because I don't think my original idea would be decent enough for anyone to want to read (a three month physical endurance program with challenges like the ones in Ninja Warrior television show****) Looking back at it now, a three month vacation is incredibly unrealistic, and there's not much realism or interest in my original idea. Therefore, just leave comments as to what you want to happen (I might give you some ideas at the end) and I will take them into consideration and give credit to the user(s).**

* * *

><p>"Oh really now Kyoko-chan, would you like to test that theory out? I'm sure, I could find a way to accommodate both of us in this... experience, what do you think?" Ren (or rather the Emperor of the Night) stood up and walk towards the frightened little girl, invading her personal space and lowering his face, mere inches of hers. "They're many ways to approach kissing." Ren looked over to his newest rival, glared turned back towards his girl, he lifted her up to the low shelf stuck on the wall where he sat her despite her loud protests and was about to demonstrate the art of kissing until he was interrupted by Takarada Lory loudly clearing out his throat.<p>

"That's quite alright, Ren, no need for a demonstration; I'm sure Mogami-kun gets it." Those words helped Ren sober up and he leaned back until a decent space stood between the love of his life and himself. A tiny twinge of guilt hit him as he saw the terrified look on the girl's face, then jealousy invaded his being seeing the seeming leader of the group of men shoved Ren aside to offer his hand to Kyoko to help her get down.

An awkward silence filled the whole room until Lory spoke up one again. "I have gathered you all here today for an important announcement. I've been closely following you're progress in each and every one of your careers, and I must say that all of you are in dire need of a vacation, and so, I have decided to organise one for you."

After that announcement Ren was the first one to speak up. "I'm sorry for contradicting you, sir, but I disagree I have not been any more busy than some other time. A vacation seems to be nothing but a waste of time. All of us have engagements that we must keep for the sake of our reputation." Hearing that, Yuusei felt a certain disdain for the obviously more popular celebrity in this room so the joker berates the older male "Maybe _you _couldn't afford a vacation because of a busy schedule, but don't include us into your monologue. We actually planned to get a vacation around this time anyway. Takarada-san, it would be our pleasure to accept your offer."

Shinichi, rooting for his old friend to get with the weird girl, spotted the earlier glare from Ren to his boss added as an attempt to anger the tall man "How about you, Kyoko-chan? I'm sure you would enjoy it, you have been working with us every week for the past year without missing even one day." Even Shinichi liked Kyoko and he knew that the poor girl should take a vacation as she would never take time for herself if she didn't feel obliged to.

Kyoko blushed and answered "well, I don't have much to do and it would be an inconvenience to cancel, since Takarada-san already planned all of it, but don't you think it's a little much?"

Hikaru caught onto his Brother's idea and added the final touch to make his crush come along. "But Kyoko-chan, we would really appreciate it you're part of our crew; it wouldn't be the same without you!"

Shinichi threw in a little something extra to the conversation, just to make sure she accepts, because no matter how much he wants the chief and Kyoko end up together Shinichi knows how hard she is working and knows that she deserves a vacation. "Kyoko, you're part of the Kimagure Rock family, if you're not going, we're not going."

"Eeh, b-b-ut you don't n-need to, I mean, you can go i-t's n-no big deal", Kyoko stuttered.

"Please, Kyoko-chan. It would make us very happy if you would join us!" Hikaru added.

"O-okay then. Thank you Takarada-san." The girl answered.

"Then it's settled," the president said "Ren, are you sure you won't be coming?"

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice if everyone else is going, I'd hate to ruin the plans you've set out for us." _I'd rather die than to have her spend some time alone with any guys other than me._

"Oh no, Ren" The presidents said with a rather large and evil grin "You have a choice. You can simply stay here, it's just fine." _Hehe, getting jealous, lover boy? Don't want her to be alone with other men._

"Of course, Tsuruga-san doesn't need an already paid for vacation. All he needs is some time away from his troublesome kohai." _What was I thinking, why would Tsuruga-san want to spend his precious time off with me and my friends._

"Mogami-san, said Ren, it would be my pleasure to be on a vacation with everyone" _It would also be helpful to keep an eye on her and make sure the guys don't try to get too up close and personal with my girl._

"Then it is settled! All of you will be going on a well deserved vacation. Hurry and pack-up, the plane leaves tonight!"

Everyone present stared at the president "TONIGHT?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>So what happens next?<br>****Where do they go on vacation? Ski resort, in a tropical country, horseback riding? - make your own suggestion  
>Who will they meet over there - if anyone?<br>See you next time!**


End file.
